


cameron monaghan imagines:)

by deannnnaaaaaaa



Category: Gotham (TV), Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deannnnaaaaaaa/pseuds/deannnnaaaaaaa
Relationships: Cameron Monaghan/You, Ian Gallagher/Original Character(s), Jeremiah Valeska/Original Female Character(s), Jerome Valeska/Reader, Jerome Valeska/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. introduction:)

its just a collection of stories that you may or may not imagine happening to you written by me, deanna:) (some stories include jerome, jeremiah, ian, etc.) and yes, i copied this from my wattpad account, so if you prefer reading on wattpad than ao3, you can find me there @deannnnaaaaaaa (it’s the same as my ao3 account btw)


	2. “good morning” (cameron monaghan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey:)

a/n: i've never written an imagine before so buckle up, because this is gonna be a shit show:)

it was a quiet morning in LA for y/n. she had just woken up and still felt like she hadn't gotten a wink of sleep, her insomnia was no joke. she smiled to herself when she had remembered where she was, she was truly grateful for all she had, a nice apartment, a good career that seemed to keep getting better, and her sweet and amazing boyfriend, cameron. 

oh cameron, she could go on and on about him, how he would make her feel so amazing and special in the simplest ways, he'd either compliment the way her hair looked as soon as she woke up or tell her how beautiful she was. she loved him a lot, and he loved her too.

y/n was soon snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a groan from her right, it was the angel himself, cameron. he had awoken from his slumber and was starting to process his surroundings. he looked at y/n and just simply smiled, god, all this fucker had to do was smile and she'd feel special. 

"good morning baby." cameron said in a groggy voice.

y/n smiled and replied, "good morning. how'd you sleep?"

"like a baby, you?" he asked.

"pretty good for me." she replied once again.

cameron frowned at her response. he knew how it took forever for this girl to fall asleep and to be satisfied with the amount she got. he then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. "i'd give up sleep entirely for you." he said.

y/n laughed at his cheesy yet romantic statement. "i'm sure you would, you can go hours without sleep, you have so much energy in you."

cameron just looked at her, that's all he did, he just looked at her and felt so much love and affection flow through him. he couldn't handle all the feelings he had when he saw her, she influenced him that much without doing anything. it amazed him. 

"i love you, y/n." he said out if the blue.

y/n smiled. "i love you too, baby."

he kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes.

y/n giggled. "cammy, we just woke up."

"yeah i know, but aren't you still tired? we stayed up till 4 am and it's only 10:30 right now." he said.

"yeah you're right, i'm kinda dosing off right now too." she said with a satisfied tone.

"then just close your eyes and go back to sleep baby." cameron told her in a soft sweet whisper. his voice was so nice and perfect y/n believed he could explain to her he was going to kill her and she'd agree to it because of how nice and loving he sounded while saying it.

y/n smiled and closed her eyes and immediately drifted off to sleep in cameron's arms. "he was perfect, he was the one." she thought as her brained turned off and she feel into a complete slumber.

a/n: okay, so that was my first imagine ever, i hope you didn't hate as much as i think you would. please comment something you'd like me to write or whatever you thought of it, and if you know me, no you don't:) bye!  
-deanna <3


	3. “moms seem to really suck, right?” (jerome valeska)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey:)

a/n: sadly i'm back. yeah so, yee. anyways enjoy, or don't, it's completely okay if you don't. k, i'll fuck off, byeeee

ugh, i woke up once again in this shithole arkham. eh, at least the people were entertaining enough to keep me from bashing my brains into a wall. i technically "deserve to rot in this hell on earth." according to my cunt of a mother. eh, i can kinda see it but not really. i think she's just pressed i tried to kill her. oh well, she's a whore anyway, she'll die of some crippling std i'm sure she already has inside of her. i don't know why she thinks i wouldn't try to kill her, she let's weird pedos into our lives and thinks it's okay. it doesn't matter to her anyway, as long as she got her three essentials in life, dick, booze, and drugs. that's all this bitch really needed. it obviously didn't matter how i felt about the situation. 

"young girl tries to beat mother to death with metal baseball bat." the only thing that bothered me in that statement was "tries to beat mother to death" yeah, didn't kill the bitch.

"tate rutosky?" a voice said.

i looked up with a confused face and said, "uh, yeah?"

"hi, i'm jerome valeska, wow, you are so pretty!" a redhead said. he was about 5'9, broad shouldered, hot, seemed to have a nice body, nice smile, nice voice, carefully styled hair except one defiant strand that hung over his forehead, very nice jawline, clean shaven face, and fuck, did i mention hot?

"uh, thanks, um, you too." i struggled to say with an unsure and unfocused tone. his statement and aura kinda caught me off guard a tad.

"i'm assuming you've never heard of me?" he said with a cocked eyebrow and smile.

"how could i? i've been locked in here almost a year now. and i don't pay attention to what's going on in this shithole." i said in an throaty tone.

"you do have a point, doll." he said in an agreeing tone. did he just call me doll? hmm...i like that. jesus christ, tate, shut up. "well, i've heard of you. you actually inspired me to kill my whore of a mother." he finished with his resilient smile that never seemed to alter no matter the topic of conversation.

"well i'm flattered and jealous, i didn't get to kill mine." i said in a disappointed and informational tone.

"what did your mother do to you? what drove you over the edge of sanity?" he asked me. he was a consistent one wasn't he?

"well, i'm not over the edge of sanity, i'm over the edge of everyone's bullshit. and my mother fucking every man in sight and beating and degrading me is all it took for me to take action." i said in a matter-of-fact tone. he looked like he was intently listening to me. huh, that's defiantly a first in my book. no one cares for what i have to say. it's always, "shut up, tate." or "fuck off, tate, i'm busy." but he, jerome, cared. weird, but he seemed to be different than other guys. i mean of course he is, he's in arkham asylum for fucks sake. "what about you jerome?" i asked with intent. "what did your whore of a mother do to push you?" i asked in a curious tone. i genuinely wanted to know his reasoning for murdering his mother, he mentioned that she was a whore so maybe that why? i understand that, but i didn't kill her for just sleeping around. she was evil, uncaring, and extremely selfish.

he chuckled a bit. weird. he sounds different when he laughs, it's hot, don't get me wrong. "she'd beat the crap out of me, let the guys she was boning beat me, neglected me, yelled a lot, and was just a bitch. you can see the frustration right?" he asked with an explanatory tone. that's definitely a reason. jerome was a man too, so she probably beat him worse than i was by my mother. kinda sad, really. he seems like a nice guy. yeah, there's a few bricks missing from his wall but it only take a few bad days to fuck someone over permanently. and jerome? he was the perfect example of that.

"fuck yeah." i agreed in a chuckle. "mom's seem to really suck right?" i asked in the same breathy tone. we seemed to really get along, maybe arkham wouldn't be SO bad with him here. he might make fun exercise too. i smirked to myself in thought. but was snapped out of it when i heard, 

"back to your cells, lunatics." the asshole guard said to everyone in the rec room.

i rolled my eyes at him and got up to leave when jerome grabbed my wrist. "hey, maybe you'd like to talk some more tomorrow?" he asked with a smile. it wasn't his normal one though, it was a nervous smile, almost as if he was afraid i'd reject him. aw, that's so cute.

i smiled, "yeah, i'd like that." i walked off and then said, "bye circus boy." 

"WAIT! I DIDN'T TELL YOU ABOUT THAT!" he shouted from across the room.

"maybe i already knew about ya?" i said with a smirk.

a/n: oop, i like this one....okay, well, bye whores! and don't even deny it, you're reading an imagine book about a psychopath.  
-deanna <3


	4. “gallagher?” (ian gallagher)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg hey!

a/n: just a reminder, i create names for fictional shows, so there is no y/n for shameless and gotham, so yeah.

"TAYLOR WAKE UP!" my sister, brooke, screamed.

"HOLY SHIT, I'M GETTING UP! CALM YOUR TITS!" i screamed back. what the fuck is wrong with her? that's my normal alarm but it's still annoying and extremely irritating.

after i got dressed i went down stairs to our kitchen. we were having eggs for the 4th day in a row. it's the cheapest thing to make so that's what we usually have, but damn, we usually switch it up every couple days.

"taylor, can you stop by the store to get some groceries?" my sister asked.

"yeah, i'll go after school." i told her. "wait, didn't the grocery store get shut down for having a meth lab blow up in the basement?" i asked. god, i love the southside, there's nothing quite like it.

"oh shit, yeah it did." my sister said.

my older brother, logan, came down stairs into the kitchen, he must've just woken up. "how did you forget that, brooklyn?" my brother asked. he must've overheard our conversation.

brooke rolled her eyes. "fuck off, logan. you know i hate it when people call me that." she said in a annoyed tone.

"but brooklyn's your name?" he questioned. my brother is such a dickhead, especially to brooke. i have no idea why, brooke does everything for us, it's stressful for her and she gets thanked with his shitty attitude. 

"logan, quit being a bitch to brooke and get ready for school." i said.

"since when are you my mother?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"since when does our mother act like our mother?" i replied in a annoyed tone. 

"she has a point." brooke said with a grin.

"yeah but she's still my LITTLE sister so, fuck off taylor." he said.

before things could escalate brooke said, "both of you assholes, get to school, you're gonna be late."

i took my last bite if my breakfast, got up, grabbed my bag and walked out before logan could harass me with stupid fucking questions.

(at school.)

i walked into school by myself, i don't really have any friends. how could i? i'm too busy dealing with my joke of a life. plus, i have crippling anxiety so i don't really have nice social skills to make friends anyway.

i was walking into school with my head down, avoiding eye contact as much as possible until i bumped into someone. 

"sorry, i wasn't paying attention, uh, are you okay?" i quickly asked whoever i bumped into picking up my things.

"yeah, i'm fine, uh, are you okay?" the boy chuckled. great, i'm funny when i'm freaking the fuck out. he was skinny, with red hair, freckles, and green/blue eyes. man he was cute. he looked to be a sophomore, cool, my grade.

"yeah, i'm great. i'm taylor coleman, you are?" i said out of breath, why am i out of breath? is this boy THAT cute?

"i know who you are, uh, i'm ian gallagher." he said with a smile.

gallagher? oh! logan's friends with lip gallagher, so i'm assuming they're siblings. "gallagher? my brother logan is friends with lip, your-"

"brother, yeah." ian said. "i'm not like him though." he quickly added with a smile.

"i'll take your word for it, i know absolutely nothing about him." i chuckled.

"um, i have to get to class so i'll see you later?" i said.

"yeah. um maybe at lunch?" he asked. okay, so we were in the same grade, nice.

"of course, see you soon." i said with a smile. we both went opposite ways and went on with our day.

(after lunch with ian.)

i walked out of school trying to think of where to go for food. as i was walking home i saw a little convenient store called "the kash 'n grab" maybe they have stuff.

i walked in and low and behold was ian, i guess he works here. "oh hey." i said with a laugh.

"taylor, hi." ian said with a chuckle.

"long time no see, hm?" i joked.

"totally, three hours are too long." he joked back.

"i'm just here to grab a few things, the grocery store i normally go to, uh, ya know, it...it basically exploded." i said to him.

he chuckled. "yeah, i heard about that. the southside is um, it's great isn't it?" he asked me.

"oh, yeah, defiantly." i chuckled.

after i got everything i needed i went up to the counter and ian rang me up. we just exchanged looks the whole time, it wasn't necessarily awkward but it didn't feel natural either. if that makes any sense at all? 

i went home with my groceries, good thing my house wasn't too far from the kash 'n grab.

a/n: yeet, that's it. bye hoes😎


	5. “it’s okay to be gentle, ya know?” (jerome valeska)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i see you reading my shit.

a/n: hey guys! i've returned with another story that makes you and i both wanna drill nails into our ears but um...yeah uh...here's another story. AND that photo? yummy. this is gonna be soft so yeah. bye

i lied on my stomach, head turned facing the right side of the bed, admiring the sleeping ginger next to me on his back. he was so intense and chaotic all the time it seemed unjust to see him so calm, quiet, and still. his eyes were closed and his right arm was behind his head whilst his left draped over his bare stomach. he had a small content smile on his mouth. possibly because he's always smiling as it's just a default facial expression or because he got lucky last night. anyways, he shifted his body towards me so now he was in the same position as me. we were looking straight into each other's eyes, well, he was still asleep so i was just looking at his closed lids. his copper colored eyelashes layed so nicely on his under eyes. i took my right hand and placed it on his cheek and lightly rubbed it with the pad of my thumb. his smile had grown wider and leaned into my touch, he wrapped his left arm around my waist and closed the gap between our bodies.

"good morning." he whispered with a soft smile. i intertwined my hands in his auburn hair and nuzzled into his chest.

"good morning." i said softly.

he moved his hands across my bare back massaging me comfortably and making my smile grow wider. he must've felt it on his shoulder because he giggled a little bit. and not his usual maniacal giggle. it was happy, and joyful. loving, almost. 

i started to whisper sweet nothings into his ear while he started to relax more into my touch. he was such a loving human. he was just simply a victim of circumstance. everything that happened to him was awful and unfair. just the thought of his situation makes my blood boil. but i quickly push those thoughts away because i'm not gonna let jerome's past once again ruin a nice moment for him. "you're so gentle." i whisper to him.

he giggled in amusement. i get it. jerome valeska? gentle? crazy, i know. but he is. he just hasn't been able to show it. ever. "that's an odd statement dontcha think?" he said to me in a sweet tone.

"maybe." i say with a grin. he gently grabs my face and places a soft and sweet kiss on my lips. i smile into the kiss and embrace his sweet gesture. this is the most vulnerable i've seen him. "it's okay to be gentle, ya know?" i say to him, looking into his blue and green ocean eyes.

his demeanor changes and he looks me in the eyes, "i'm aware, it's just i've never had an opportunity to show that kind of emotion to anyone." he said sadly. i hate this for him. he deserves the world. he was fucked over in every way possible, besides his gorgeous looks and amazing personality. 

i cup his face and smile sadly to him. "i hate that you haven't felt loved before, jerome." his smiled faded and he just looked at me dumbfounded.

"loved?" he said with an uncomfortable chuckle. "you're not going soft on me now, are ya?" he said with another chuckle.

shit. i messed up. he doesn't want that, or at least doesn't want to hear it. "no. it's just that i wanted to show you something you've been robbed of for far too long." i said with an explanatory tone along with an almost stutter.

"that's fine. but really, i don't need love." he said matter of fact. that's lowkey the stupidest fucking answer i've ever heard him say, ever. i looked away from him for a moment and he noticed that probably wasn't the best statement to say right now. "i don't mind receiving it though." he said quietly. "just know, i don't know how to give it back. i'm not used to this kind of attention. just screaming and hitting." he said almost calmly. 

"that's fine with me." i said with a smile. "you'll learn. eventually." i say with a laugh. he smiles back and wraps his arm around me and kisses my forehead. this is good. this is amazing, actually. i'll never forget this moment ever. no matter what happens between us, jerome will always remember this feeling.

a/n: um. i think that's the best thing i've ever wrote even though it sucks ass. anyways....hope you enjoyed i guess.  
-deanna <3


End file.
